Someone Who I Can't Reach
by scarletcat123
Summary: When you loved someone,and she loved you back. You became the happiest person in the world,but what if that certain someone became somebody who you can't reach? Someone who you're not allowed to fall with? But you already loved her too much that you can't let go anymore?
1. Prologue

**scarletcat123: hey guys! this is another idea I have,and finally I write it! I'm not really good with this kind of story,because I can't make depressing stories. That's because I'm a happy person! Anyway,enjoy it and review!**

Prologue:

It was in the middle of the night. He was walking along the street,thinking about his recent break-up. What did he do that makes his blond ex-girlfriend to hate him. He unconciously crossed the road without realizing that the traffic lamp is still red,the street is not busy but there's still one or two car passing by. Suddenly he heard a honking from his left side,it was a big truck. His mind is still fogged with his break-up. "Hey you! Watch out!" all he heard is the screeching voice of the truck and a girl's shouting. And the last thing he saw is a shade of teal.

That was the day he first met her. And after that moment,his life won't be the same anymore.

He was numb. His feeling is gone,he was like an empty vessel. His heart ache because of that certain teal-haired girl. He dragged his feet as if there was a heavy weight clinging onto his feet. When he realized,he was already standing at the place where he first met her. All of the memories of her flooding out,making his heart ache more. The street was very busy. Cars everywhere,people chattering happily. He looked at the street, "_Would it be better if I jumped to the road? It's not anyone would matter.. no one care if I die or not. Well.. maybe SHE would be sad,but my heart won't hurt anymore right? And surely she would be able to find a new love right? That'll be better for the two of us_" he clenched his fist.

"_Even if the world are against us,my heart only belongs to you. You're the one who I'll ever love. Only you."_


	2. Chapter 1: Our Meeting

Chapter 1: Our Meeting

"Hey Wake up"

"Ngh.. 5 more minutes.." Miku pulled her blanket over her body and she went to sleep again. "It's your first day working! Wake up!" the person yanked her blanket and she succesfully fell to the floor. "Ouch.. what are you doing Rei! It hurts! And what the hell are you doing in my room?!" Miku shouted at him,now wide awake. "Well,first. You're going to be late for your work and I'm your childhood friend,so isn't it fine if I went in to your room like usual? I always come to your room" the black-haired man explained. "Since when I have-" "Since yesterday" he cut me off before I finished asked. "Eh..? Oh! I remember now" she recalled yesterday's incident. She has applied to a music company that she has dream of. "Yeah,remember? Good,now get ready for work!" he said. "Fine... you get OUT!" she pushed her friend out from her room and get ready for her first day of work,she is really excited. She changed her pajamas to a light blue shirt and a black skirt that reaches her knee. Then she tied her hair into a ponytail. Her teal hair flow down to her knee. After that she went out from her room and found Rei is still slacking at the sofa. "Come on! Let's go lazy-ass!" she dragged her black-haired friend and went to her car.

"5 more minutes before work! Yay! Good thing I speed up!" Miku walked in happily to her workplace and looked around in awe. "It's huge!" she said,and than looked at her watch. "Crap! It's 7.59! I have to meet my new boss at 8!" she ran to the elevator and went in. "I'm sorry I'm late sir!" Miku opened the door and saw her friend,Rei is sitting on the desk. "Eh? Rei? Where's the boss?" Miku looked around the room,just in case the boss would suprise her. But that's not possible right? "Haha,suprise! I'm your boss!" he laughed. "What the! You are my BOSS? I thought it was the grey-haired man yesteray!" she said in shock. "Oh,that was my assistant" Rei explained. "_No wonder they immidiately accepted me... surely Rei wants to make fun of me.."_ she thought. "Please take care of me,Miku" he smiled sweetly and Miku sighed in defeat. "Yes.. Rei" "Oh,and please call me sir" he said again. "Yes,sir" It's going to be a long day of work.

"Hatsune-san,bring me that paper work"

"Yes,sir"

"No,not that one. The other one"

"Here you go sir"

"You are asking me to search the file in this big pile of paper? Search it for me"

"Yes,SIR" Miku put a sarcastic tone on the "sir"

She was really pissed off with him. "That dumbass.. I'm gonna choke him to death! That annoying,big-mouthed,ugly guy! Gaaahhh!" Miku screamed in frustation and cursing her new boss. "What do you want todo with me?" Rei asked,leaning at the wall. "Che.. Leaning at the wall.. want to make you look cool huh?" Miku muttered. "Pardon?" "It's nothing sir.. Good day" she showed her bussiness smile an quickly walked away before she exploded at him. Rei chuckled at Miku's behaviour,he knew that the teal-haired girl is angry. "Heheh.. It's fun to tease her"

"Finally,it's over..." Miku walked slowly,she felt really tired and wanted to go to sleep. She feels like she could sleep standing at the spot she's currently standing right now. It's not like she hated her job. She really like her job,because it's related to music. The one she dislike is her boss,Rei was definitely making fun of her. "Let's just go home.." Miku sighed "hopefully he won't make fun of me tomorrow.." "Miku-san! Don't leave yet! We're having a welcome party for you!" A brunette ran towards her and take her to a red car. "Eh..? But.." Miku was about to decline but the look that the woman makes looks like a child asking for a candy,making her can't bear to reject the invitation. "Wait Meiko-san! How about my car?" she asked, "You're right,let's use your car then" she grinned and takes out her phone and pressed a number, "Luka,you can go first" she said to the woman across the phone and Miku heard an 'okay' from the phone. Then we saw a red car passing by,Meiko waved at it. "Let's go Miku! I'm so excited!" Meiko squealed and drag her to her car. "I just want to go home..." Miku sighed again.

Right now,Miku was sitting beside Meiko who is very drunk. "Ne~ Miku... why don't you sing?" Meiko whined to her, Miku ignored her and drink her leek juice. "Ne~ Miku~" Meiko poked her cheek, "Miku~" she poked again countless times. Miku was very pissed off, "Okay,okay! I'll sing!" Miku took the microphone and choose a song. "Kyaaaaaa! Miku-chan~" Meiko cheered for her and Miku is really embarrassed, "I'm sorry Miku-san.. Meiko is really annoying when she's drunk.." Luka whispered to her. "It's okay,just this one song and I have to go home,it's really late.." Miku said looking at the clock. It was already 12 o'clock, "of course.." Luka smiled"Kagene-san really makes you work hard,you should rest well" Miku smiled,but inside she was still angry. _"Of course! That dumbass really likes to mock me" _

"Finally... I can go home" Miku looked tired, "Bye Miku!" Luka waved at her "Miku-chaaan~ Bye-bye~" Meiko also waved at her and then she passed out. "Bye.." she said waving at both of them and went in to her car. Miku was driving her car slowly,it was really dark and quiet. Then she saw a figure,maybe a man. Walking at the street alone,he walked as if there's a heavy burden at his shoulder. Miku felt there's something not right from that man,she knew it's dangerous to approach a man in the middle of the night. But she just can't leave that kind of people alone. So she parked her car and went to see the man, "Ex.. excuse me sir.. are you alright?" she asked. The man didn't looked at her at all,he was really deep in thought. Then he suddenly turned and crossed the road,she thought it was okay because the road is pretty quiet although there's still one or two car passing by. When she decided to go home,she heard a loud honking came from a big truck. She looked at the man,he didn't budge from the spot he's standing and only looked at the truck. So Miku ran towards him and pushed him aside from the road.

"Look where you are going!" the truck driver cursed at them anddrive away. "Hey you!" she shouted"What the hell are you thinking? Do you want to die?!" he looks confused"Huh? Oh.. I'm sorry.. I didn't see where I was going" he apologized, "Next time,look where are you going!" she said again and then she just realized, "Oh crap... I scolded someone I don't know..." she said it out loud. "It's okay,it's okay" the man smiled. Then she just realized that the man is very.. charming, he has a pair of blue eyes and a blond hair that is tied into a ponytail. "_He seems familiar.. looks like someone.. but who is it?"_ Miku thought. "umm.. may I know your name? Maybe I could repay you tomorrow? Does 6 o'clock is fine for you? I'll wait for you at this street" he asked"Huh? Oh sure.. I think it's okay. My name is Miku Hatsune,nice to meet you... umm.." she introduced herself, "Len,Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you too Miku" he smiled, "Okay.. Kagamine-san" she replied"Call me Len,and this is my number. Text me tomorrow when you arrived" he said handing Miku a piece of paper. "Sure,see you then Len, please do not daydream again and please be careful on your way home" Miku smiled. "Ahaha.. I'll try" Len laughed and they went to opposite direction.

After that meeting.. their life wouldn't be the same anymore.


End file.
